By Chance
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Cloud x Robin] Late at night, Cloud meets a man in a Midgar field. Neither of them knew how important they'd become to each other.
1. Prologue: What Started It All

**A/N:** Hey folks! This is the start of a new chapter story... funny this and my previous chapter one are both crossovers. What can I say, I'm a simple gal who enjoys writing them.  
I'm not sure how tame (or not) this story is going to be, but if there's anything that needs a warning, I'll be sure to write it here so people can know whether to avoid it.

Enjoy the prologue and any feedback you have is appreciated~

* * *

 **By** **Chance**

 _Prologue: What Started It All_

* * *

 _It's late._ That's the first thought on Cloud's mind when he opens his eyes and sees the darkness outside his window. At first he wonders why he's awake. The digital numbers reflecting back at him say it's 3:21am, and the blond normally doesn't awaken before six. Rubbing his eyes, Cloud swings his legs until his feet touch the cool wooden floor.

When his eyes adjust to the darkness (which doesn't take long because of his mako infused body), he notices there's something outside. It looks like the silhouette of a person, hunched over. Cloud focuses his attention on the silhouette. Their hair is white as the stars and their attire is best described as foreign. It looks… medieval, almost.

Taking one of his swords from beside his bed, Cloud changes to something a bit more presentable and exits his room. He can hear Tifa snoring away in her room and it makes him smile a little. After everything that happened with Sephiroth and the remnants, it's nice to have peace.

Cloud makes his way downstairs, making sure to not make too much noise as to awaken his friend. Creaking the door open, he steps outside, where warm summer air hits his face and tousles his blond tresses a little. Shutting the door behind him, Cloud walks to where he saw the person, his senses on high alert the whole trek. Monsters still came every now and again, plus who knew if this individual is a threat or not?

It takes a few minutes, but he reaches the clearing, and the person is still there. They moved from their hunched position and now they're sitting on the grass, head tilted back to look at the stars twinkling overhead. Cloud clears his throat, and the man turns his body to gaze upon him.

"Where am I?" the white haired youth questions, confusion written clear in his chocolate depths. His gloved hands dig into the earth as his eyes frantically move about. "I was helping these people liberate different worlds… yet when I woke up, I was here. Where _is_ here?"

"...What are you going on about?" Cloud's eyebrow arches as he takes in the younger man. His attire consists of a black robe with purple and gold designs throughout it and it's not something he'd ever seen before. Is there a such thing as different worlds? The blond finds that thought a little skeptical, but it could be true. This man didn't seem to come from any of the places Cloud's been to, and he's been all over.

"...I'm sorry. I must sound crazy." The stranger turns back and looks out at Midgar. "This place seems to have been through terrible times."

"I've heard worse… How can you tell?" Cloud decides the newcomer couldn't possibly be dangerous and sits next to him.

"I've seen war torn worlds. This place looks as if it's been through something far worse, yet… I can't imagine anything more terrible than corrupt kings and-" The white haired man pauses. "It looks as if it's been through something a friend of mine's world was and that thought is horrendous."

"Hm." Cloud studies him. His frame seems tense now, when before it was somewhat relaxed. How could anyone be relaxed in a world not their own? The thought confuses the blond. You didn't know the dangers of monsters or even bandits who liked to pray on those who looked weak in a world not your own. Maybe this boy was naive in some way.

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Robin."

"Cloud."

Robin smiles a bit and leans back, using his hands to prevent himself from falling backwards. "You look as if you've seen a lot… and been through just as much."

"You could say that." Cloud tilts his head. Robin seems endlessly curious about things. It's a trait he would have found annoying, but the smaller man carries an air of innocence, almost like a child. It's an endearing quality. "You say you come from another world? What is your world like?"

"My world… I haven't been there in so long." Robin sighs. "I was a tactician for my best friend's army. Everyone depended on me to see them through the day. It was a heavy burden, but one I bore with Chrom's help. He… he meant everything to me."

"Did something happen to him?"

"I haven't seen him in such a long time, I fear he may have forgotten me."

Cloud reaches, tentative at first. However, seeing the misery hiding in Robin's eyes, he closes the distance and closes his fingers around the boy's slim shoulder. "I'm sure you're important to him, just as he is to you. Bonds like that don't break, no matter the pressure you put them under."

"...I know that. I do. Yet… I can't remember anything before meeting him. My life began when he found me in that field. Funny I find myself in another field in a different world." Robin chuckles quietly at the irony.

"Perhaps it's best you don't remember anything," Cloud murmurs, tightening his grip on Robin. The magic swordsman turns his head to look at him, curiosity written in his eyes. "Sometimes I wish I could forget things."

"You do?"

"Mm. I've been through many trials, just as you thought. At times I thought it'd be easier if I forgot everything and started anew."

Robin looks contemplative. "Yet then you'd lose the person you are now. It's the hardships and battles we face that make us the person we are today."

Cloud nods.

The duo sit in silence save for the sounds of nature. After a few moments, Robin scoots over until he's leaning against the taller man. Cloud, without thinking, wraps an arm around him and they look at the stars.

It's odd when you feel an instant connection with a person you met mere minutes ago. However, Robin and Cloud would both say their chance meeting in a Midgar field years ago they felt sparks towards each other.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_


	2. Chapter I: At Last

**A/N:** And here's the second chapter. I decided to make this an Alpha/Beta/Omega story, because, well, I can. No other reasoning besides that, unless you count the fact I wanted to write one of these for a long time.

Commentary and feedback is appreciated~

* * *

 **By Chance**

 _Chapter I : At Last_

* * *

For years, Cloud knew he was different, and not because of being a "failed" experiment or having mako pulse through his veins. He was an unbonded Alpha. Most Alphas found their mate, whether they be Beta or Omega, by the time they were twenty, and Cloud was nearing twenty three without a mate.

It was a bit disheartening at times. His Alpha companions had mates while they were traveling; it was easy to tell by the scent they emitted. Every bonded pair had their own unique scent to let unbonded know they were off limits, and heaven help you if you went after a bonded Alpha or Omega. Betas were a bit calmer but not by much.

Cloud had Betas and even Omegas offer themselves to him, but the blond never felt a pull towards them. It's a rule to bond with someone you knew was meant to be yours and no one else, so even though Cloud was tempted, he didn't bestow any Beta or Omega with his mark. Every Alpha had someone out there for them, even if it took a bit longer than average to find your other half.

Everything changed when he met Robin. The boy came from another world and Cloud knew right away he was an unbonded Omega. However, seeing as Robin just dropped in Midgar and may be overwhelmed by the scent of an unbonded Alpha, Cloud made sure the boy wouldn't be able to tell what he was.

However, despite Robin's unawareness, he leaned against the Alpha as they watched the stars. The magic user's scent almost overwhelmed Cloud, but still he kept his own in check. Some would call it admirable. If an unbonded Alpha came in contact with an unbonded Omega, most of the time, sex would ensue within seconds of touching each other.

The blond had his fair share of sex with unbonded Omegas, and while it was amazing, Cloud didn't want to force himself on someone who had no idea where he was. He's sure it'd be written in the history books somewhere if someone found out what he did, yet Cloud never disclosed the information. Why did others have to know was his mindset.

That night, the mercenary took Robin back to 7th Heaven and put him in the spare room, which happened to be next to his. Cloud cursed this momentarily; now the white haired boy's scent would be pounding through the wall, and Cloud wasn't going to keep his identity a secret forever. Not even the strongest Alpha could.

Resigning himself to the fact Robin would find out eventually, he tucked the boy in, shut off the lights, and went to his room. Sleep avoided him, the Omega's scent protruding through the thin walls making sure of that.

Tifa barged in a few hours later. The female Alpha went to open her mouth, but Cloud raised a hand, making the words she was going to say die in her throat. All he said was "I know", seeming to calm her down just slightly.

"I don't want Denzel or Marlene to walk in on you having sex with this new Omega," the brunette muttered, though a little smile curled her lip. "Maybe this one is it for you. I hope so; seeing you unbonded for so long hurts."

"...I know." Cloud nods at her and gave the Alpha a small, reassuring smile before getting up and making his way to Robin's room. As soon as he opened the door he did a double take; the Omega's scent was overwhelming. It makes the blond cover his mouth and nose, doing his best to control himself.

"Mmgh?" Robin's eyelids flutter as he opens his eyes. He blinks a few times before giving a lazy smile at the Alpha. "Hey Cloud-" Whatever else the magic swordsman was going to say gets cut short as his nostrils flare and eyes widen. "You're… you're an Alpha?"

Everything's spinning. "I thought it would overwhelm you to know when we first met because you came here from another world. I'm sorry. I'll leave." Cloud grinds his teeth as he turns and prepares to leave; however, a hand on his arm stops him. "Let me go."

"No… You don't feel it, Cloud?" Robin asks, his small hand tightening on the other's muscular forearm. "You can't tell me you don't feel like everything's fallen into place."

Cloud takes a deep breath, doing his best to calm himself. In seconds, he feels what Robin described; the emptiness at being unbonded no longer was lodged in the pit of his stomach. Instead he felt a kind of fullness. He turns so fast it throws Robin off balance as he grips the Omega's thin shoulders and pulls him close. Burying his nose within snow white locks, Cloud breaths in his mate's scent and closes his eyes.

Finally. Finally he knows what Tifa feels with Yuffie and every other bonded Alpha with their mates. Robin makes a submissive noise in the back of his throat as Cloud tightens his hold on him, a low growl pulling out of his throat as the Omega nuzzles against his chest.

Footsteps sound outside as a hesitant knock echoes throughout the room. Cloud turns and grips Robin in an iron grasp, an almost feral snarl floating off his lips at whoever dared to interrupt them. The Alpha calms in seconds when he sees it's Denzel, who looks at him with big eyes and wonder on his face.

"...Sorry. What is it, Denzel?" Cloud asks, running his fingers through Robin's hair as the Omega hesitates a glance at their companion. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!" Denzel laughs and smiles. "I'm glad you found your bonded partner, Cloud. Now you won't mope all the time."

"..." The Alpha sighs, sparing a glance at his Omega who laughs a little. "Quiet you."

"Ha, haha, I'm sorry," Robin says in between laughter, cuddling closer to his Alpha.

"Hmph." Cloud rolls his eyes as Robin continues to laugh. "I'm glad you find that funny."

"Heh." Robin calms and leans up to kiss the older man's chin. "Don't be sour."

"...Fine."

When the bonded pair look back at Denzel, they see the boy already left. Robin lets out a little shriek when Cloud lifts him up so they're eye level and presses their lips together. The Omega mewls as the Alpha takes full control, wrapping his legs around the other's waist as Cloud dominates him, both physically and mentally.

Neither hear the sound of the bedroom shutting or Tifa's amused giggling from the other side.

=w=

That was two years ago. Life had gotten even better since then, if that was possible. The sex they had made every sexual encounter Cloud had put to shame, especially considering Robin never gave himself to another before. The night the Alpha took his Omega's virginity, it was every bit as perfect as cheesy romance movies depicted it to be.

They were inseparable ever since. It was a bit rocky at first; some assumed Cloud was still available so they tried to make a move towards him. However, those ones were quickly stopped by Robin, who snarled and bared his teeth, ready to fight at a moment's notice. It spread throughout Midgar their hero was now spoken for, and it left some with heavy hearts, but none would try to get between a bonded pair.

A few Alphas, cocky in their own right, tried to challenge Cloud so they could have Robin for themselves. Filthy vermin they were, and the Alpha took care of them with no hesitation. They were left battered, bleeding, and bruised, but the blond couldn't find it within him to care if they lived or not. No one tried to take a Beta or Omega from their Alpha; those who tried weren't even protected by the law.

After these rocky patches, everything calmed and went back to normal. However, neither Cloud or Robin had any idea of the threat waiting on the horizon.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_


End file.
